


I NEED YOU

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M, Nostalgia, milex - Freeform, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: Miles and Alex meet again to play 505 during a festival in Greece but, unless the previous time in Scotland, they decide to have a little talk after the performance.





	I NEED YOU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am back with a Milex fiction because, finally, I got my inspiration back. English is not my native language so I apologize in advance for any mistake  
> Enjoy!

Miles was pacing backstage taking deep breaths while waiting for Alex to reach him. He wasn't surprised at all that Alex had asked him to meet; honestly, he expected something like that to happen after playing for the Monkeys in Scotland but, in that occasion, he and Alex had exchanged just a few words, parting immediately after the show and avoiding any further contact. Tonight Alex had told him more than a few words; the man had said some specific words in a desperate tone and with a pleading look and now, they were about to meet. Miles was not sure if he had done the right thing accepting the meeting but he hoped that he and Alex would both keep their cool and behave.

"Miles!"

"Hey man," Miles said patting Alex on the shoulder, and he let a warm smile appearing on his face.

"I was so happy to see you on stage with us again; your guitar always makes the song sound better," Alex said in a whisper, feeling a little guilty for the words leaving his mouth with such enthusiasm.

"It's always a pleasure, Alex. And you know that," Miles replied, trying to hide the satisfaction in his voice and on his face.

"Yeah," Alex said almost blushing and he looked down to his feet for a brief moment before raising his head up to look at Miles. Alex placed one hand on his own hip and ran his other hand through his hair with the intention to put it back in place but, a second later, it fell back down on his face again.

Miles was standing there sporting a little smile on his face and he was almost holding back a chuckle while looking at Alex behave like a shy teenager. He knew that the man in front of him wanted to say - _and do_ \- lots of things right now but as he didn't know if he was allowed to do any of them, he was waiting for a hint. Miles sighed silently and decided to let Alex know that they could have some more minutes of conversation so he asked him the first thing that it came to his mind while looking at him.

"It's time you start growing your beard again given the fact that we have not any further festival to play together; you don't need to bring back the Puppets memories to the fans any longer," Miles said with a sweet smile on his face but Alex couldn't help but notice also some nostalgia in those puppy eyes because, fuck, they had really enjoyed themselves touring together with their own band. Miles was playing the role of the tough guy as usual but Alex was sure that all those nice memories had come back while they were on stage together and now, he was probably feeling a little miserable as he was.

"Even if we have no more stages to share, I am not sure if I want to grow it back; I don't know... what do you think?" Alex asked while caressing his shaved chin with his hand.

"You know I think you're beautiful with or without the beard," Miles said as a fact, hiding every emotion from his voice, but Alex knew every Miles' expression and, therefore, it was impossible for him not to notice the sweet look in his eyes while saying the words.

Backstage, people kept coming and go but the two men went on chatting undisturbed because, luckily, nobody was paying too much attention to them. Last time they had played together in Scotland they had not met after the gig; they had gone back to their buses and left for the next city so, now, Alex was treasuring this moment, feeling happy that Miles had decided to spend some minutes together even if, unfortunately, there wasn’t much time left. 

"I am sorry I forced you to stay; I know you have a flight to catch. At what time are you supposed to leave?" Alex asked, already preparing himself mentally that he had to let Miles go instead of thinking how badly he wanted to hug him.

"Actually, I changed my plans a few hours ago; I am going to stay because I decided to take a little holiday in Mykonos. I have no gigs for a while so I thought it would be a great distraction to enjoy some days sunbathing and doing other interesting stuff instead of leaving tonight and getting bored at home. None of my friends is gonna be around so it's better I stay here."

"Oh that's pretty funny; I just discovered that we were supposed spend the night here...apparently we have rooms booked in a hotel somewhere and, as always, I didn't remember it," Alex said in a cheerful tone and with a genuine smile on his face. Miles felt a rush of happiness looking at Alex finally smiling happily but he cursed silently because he was sure that Alex was about to ask him to go out together and that wouldn't be a great idea. Alex searched for his eyes and gave him a look that made Miles forget most of the things they have said and promised and, for a moment, he contemplated about the possibility of spending some time together; after all, if the other Monkeys were around, nothing bad could happen.

"Are you and the others going out for dinner?" Miles asked testing the waters about Alex's possible plan.

"No, honestly there's nothing planned; we're all pretty tired," Alex said, and he averted his gaze from Miles' serious look, trying to find the courage to say what he really wanted to say. "But I was thinking that maybe we..." Alex paused and then, he shook his head because the words he wanted to say were stuck in his throat and he couldn’t go on speaking. He almost felt his eyes tearful for the he was feeling; he desperately wanted something more to happen but he was afraid to hear Miles telling him that it wasn't a good idea and those words would make him feel really bad.

"Never mind," Alex finally said shrugging, and both his hands moved on his own hips while he was looking down at his feet again. "I am sorry, I know we promised to stay away from each other during our tours," he went on and when he lifted his head up and met Miles' gaze, the man was looking at him with a blank face. The tears that Alex felt forming in his eyes a few seconds before now were dangerously menacing to pop out and Miles' heart melted at the sight of Alex feeling like that. He knew that Alex really needed him; he was tired and stressed and the fact that he had said him those words, it meant that he desperately needed a little pause from _Alex Turner the rock star_ and needed to be pampered a little and reassured that everything was okay so he could feel better.

"What did you have in mind?" Miles asked with a warm smile as he closed the distance between them. Nobody was around now and his hand moved toward Alex's head, his long, slender fingers placing a strand of hair behind his friend's ear, taking in the sight of his delicate features. Alex sniffled and tried his best not to cry and he managed to let a little smile appear on his face before speaking.

"Well I thought that maybe we could spend the night together," Alex said shyly but as soon as the words left his mouth, he mentally slapped himself for being the idiot he was and he hurried to clarify things.

"I didn't mean sleeping together, Miles. I meant to have a walk and sit down somewhere and talk but, well, maybe it's not such a great idea... I mean... why you should spend a night like that when you've probably already been invited to a fancy club to have some fun? You already know that lately I am everything but funny... I am so tired and stressed out and...Fuck, I am so sorry to waste your time, Miles! You've already done more that you were supposed to do so, please, forget everything I've said, I am such an id-"

"Relax, Alex" Miles said with a chuckle, stopping Alex's raving. "I think we can do that."

Alex's heart made a flip in his chest and he felt suddenly euphoric; he wanted to jump and let out a scream because even if he had hoped for such a reply, he really hadn't expected Miles being so fast to take a decision and agree with his proposal. Alex managed to control his joy avoiding doing any of the things mentioned above but, a second later, he leaned against Miles and hid his face in the crook of Miles' neck for a second before retreating with a grin.

"So it's ok if we meet in two hours?" Alex asked, not able to hide his excitement.

"Perfect. I don't know where are you staying but think it's better if you come to my hotel; there are no fans outside, it's very quiet and close to the sea," Miles said, avoiding the happiness he was feeling shining through his face.

"Okay, send me a message with the address," Alex said and Miles couldn't help but notice that Alex looked relieved, as if he was already feeling better.

"See you later," Miles said, and after sharing a quick glance, they hugged. It meant to be a quick hug, just to say goodbye, but Alex had turned it into a longer one, enjoying the feeling of being held in Miles' arms. Miles patted Alex on his back, signaling him to let him go, and Alex reluctantly obeyed, going back to his bandmates.

*

The taxi stopped a few meters before the hotel entrance; Miles was already waiting for him in a quiet alley, checking his phone to kill the time. Miles began to walk as soon as he noticed the taxi stopping where they were supposed to meet and he headed towards a little road that would bring them down to the beach. Alex paid the driver, got off the taxi and as he was following Miles, he noticed that the man had a backpack on his shoulder. Alex couldn't help but sigh deeply thinking about how Miles was such a sweetheart. He hadn't thought about bringing anything with him but Miles had probably thought about bringing a beach towel and something to eat or drink because he knew that he wouldn't think about that. Miles was always the one caring about such little things and he felt a pang of guilty for being always the same dork; how it was possible that he was never able to do things properly? _He_ had invited Miles so _he_ was supposed to take care of everything but no, there was no hope that he would change and, thank God, Miles was the perfect partner in every damn situation.

Alex followed Miles for a while, keeping some distance from him until they reached the beach, then the darkness allowed them to walk next to each other without people being able to recognize them.

"Give me the backpack; now it's my turn to carry it," Alex said, trying to make himself useful.

"Don't worry honey, it's not that heavy," Miles replied, and he felt Alex's fingers brushing against his hand, searching for his. Miles smiled and intertwined his fingers with Alex's.

"Miles?"

"Tell me, honey."

"I am sorry I have told you those words but I really needed you. And I hope you're not mad at me for convincing you to spend some time together but...talking to you wasn't enough."

"I am not mad at you, Aly, but you know that nothing more than a conversation is gonna happen, don't you?"

"Yes I know; I just need more time with you," Alex said looking at him with heart-shaped eyes.

Miles was still unsure if this meeting was a good idea but as soon as he locked eyes with Alex, he admitted that he needed some time with him too.

"What about stopping down there? I am exhausted and I don't feel like walking too much."

"Okay, it seems a perfect spot to have some privacy," Miles replied squeezing Alex's hand to tell him to hold on a little more.

"You know, it's been horrible in Scotland having you so close and letting you go immediately after the performance; the thought of that happening also tonight was really unbearable and I really couldn't let you go away again like that."

"Well, you know it's been pretty hard for me either that night but our strategy worked pretty well, Aly, don't you think? We avoided talking too much about each other's new records, we hadn’t showed up to any of the other’s gigs, we spent our time together only in the privacy of our houses and the result is that we have almost convinced people that we are not even friends anymore," Miles said with a chuckle, placing a kiss on the top of Alex's head.

"Yeah, true" Alex replied and his lips quickly went on Miles' ones to steal a little kiss.

"Alex! We have already broken the rule of meeting during the tour! No kisses because we know how it ends," Miles said in a serious tone.

"You began!"

"I kissed you on the head; there was nothing sexual in that."

"Come on, there was nothing sexual in mine either; my lips had been on yours for less than a fraction of second!"

"I am not kissing those lips from I don't even remember how many months, and no matter how good you are with FaceTime sex, Aly, sometimes, when I am alone in my hotel room with you on the other side of the phone, all I think and want is just having your lips on mine and make out until we fall asleep," Miles said, this time not being able to hide the desperation and the misery in his tone and on his face.

"Miles, baby, this is really something beautiful to hear but...unless we want to give up to our decision not to have any kind of contact during the period we are on tour, it's better we change the subject immediately because you know how it ends when you become cheesy; I can't control myself," Alex said laughing, silently hoping that Miles was ready to break definitively the rule they had established a few months ago before they both left L.A. to start rehearsing for their tours.

"This is the only clever thing you've said since we've met after the gig," Miles said mocking Alex, and the older man snatched his hand away from Miles' one, gave him a shove and told him to fuck off. Miles laughed and he began to talk about football with the intention to change the dangerous subject, giving Alex a short report of all the games that England had won and Alex silently thanked God when he noticed the spot they have chosen getting closer and closer.

When they arrived there, Miles opened his backpack and, as Alex expected, he took out a big beach towel, some cold beers and snacks; what he didn't expect to see was a present wrapped in a beautiful golden paper.

"I think that after tonight it's gonna be hard to part so you can use this present when you feel the need to have me close and I cannot be there with you. We have no more festival to play together so no more chance to let something like that happening again but I'll be there with you anyway," Miles said and Alex was about to cry for frustration. Why his man had always to be so perfect in almost everything?

"Fuck Miles, I have nothing for you," Alex said feeling bad.

"I am a tough guy, Al, I can bear stress better than you do," Miles said playing his role, "and I am sure that you are gonna make it up to me for being such a bad boyfriend when we'll be at home again," Miles said with a mischievous smile. "End of August is only a few weeks away, and there will be only the two of us for a whole month," Miles added in a sexy tone of voice that made Alex shiver. "Now open the packet and let's move on before I become cheesy again."

Alex opened the packet and there was a beautiful white Fred Perry t-shirt inside but the best thing of the present that he was holding in his hands, was that it smelled of Miles' cologne.

"Miles..." Alex said with a happy smile brightening his whole face.

"After the shower, I wore it for a while," Miles said giving him a wink and then, he opened the two bottles of beer to make a toast.

"Thanks, Miles, this is the best present ever," Alex said visibly moved and ready to throw himself in Miles' arms but Miles was very careful not to let the night degenerate.

"You say this only because right now you miss me desperately, otherwise, you won't consider a second hand t-shirt _the best present ever_ ," Miles said with a chuckle and he put the bottle of beer in Alex's hand.

"I am serious, Miles. These months away from you made me evaluate things, Miles; this second hand t-shirt that smells like you, is better than the most expensive diamond ring or a helicopter or...I don't know," Alex said as he clinked the bottle against Miles'.

"I feel blessed for this because I am not the kind of boyfriend that can buy you expensive diamond rings and helicopters. I am lucky that I didn't even have to buy that shirt; they gave it to me for free," Miles went on joking.

Alex was standing there in silence, still holding the shirt in his hand, and inhaled it again while closing his eyes.

"Don't you miss me the way I miss you, Mi?" Alex asked in a sad tone as if he was worried of something. More than once Alex had been worried that Miles was so happy to be back with his music that being on stage with his band in front of his fans was giving him everything he needed to be happy.

"Of course I miss you, idiot!" Miles said with a lovely smile and he ruffled Alex' hair before telling him to put the shirt away and sit down.

"You don't look like you miss me the way I miss you," Alex went on with a doubtful look on his face.

"I am just a better actor, you dork!" Miles replied looking at him straight in the eyes before taking another gulp from the bottle.

"Is the Al Pacino bandana that makes you a great actor?" Alex asked with a chuckle, feeling more relaxed now because Miles could say lots of bullshit with his mouth but his eyes never lied. His boyfriend was just trying to keep a playful atmosphere, as every time they spoke by phone, otherwise, they would end up saying to each other how much they felt miserable and lonely and how much they missed being together. Now that they were face to face, it was even worse because if they weren't careful, they would start making out while complaining how hard it was to keep their promise and without even realizing it, their clothes would magically disappear and their bodies become one and they couldn't let this happen. First, they were on a beach; second, It would be unbearable to take different paths the morning after and stay concentrated on their job and there was also the risk that they would end up giving away that they had never stopped to be friends and lovers.

"Yes, the bandana probably helps but there's also talent here, Aly" Miles said strutting around, going on playing his part and making fun of Alex.

"But you are the only one that see the desperation on my face so I am not that bad," Alex said finishing his beer.

"Yes, you're not that bad."

They chatted a bit, even if it was Alex the one who was talking relentlessly and Miles the one listening attentively; as much as Alex was happy to be on stage with his longtime friends, playing in front of their supportive fans, it always came the time when everything was too much for him. There were times when he found the madness around his band inconceivable; other times it was almost impossible to him to understand the unconditional devotion of their fans throughout the years. Other times, he just felt exhausted, and both his enthusiasm and motivation were hard to find, feeling guilty for not giving the crowd the best Alex Turner and going on stage as if he had a job to do.

"Everything was so easy and funny when we were touring together, Miles. All the traveling in the bus, moving from one venue to another, going to chaotic festivals, going back and forth from Europe and USA...no matter how much I felt tired, I always felt great on stage, I always performed at my best and I never felt like I was losing my mind," Alex said with a sigh of frustration.

"Sometimes you were crazy, Alex; did you forget all the times that you sang lying down on you back, doing stupid moves with your legs? Not to mention looking weirdly at me and making funny faces and all the other dozens of crazy things you did," Miles said laughing.

Alex began to chuckle and nodded before starting laughing. Miles was right, he had lost his mind on stage sometimes, but he was always feeling happy instead of frustrated because Miles' presence 24/7 was enough to relieve the stress and cure his insecurity, not to mention that sharing the stage never made things boring because every show was never the same.

"I am happy you're laughing, Al. I am sure you're already feeling better."

"Yes, I am. Having you next to me is always the best medicine. Thank you, Mi."

Miles smiled and lay down, crossing his hands and putting them under his head, looking up at the stars.

"Look up Alex, isn't this sky amazing? And the sound of the waves crashing quietly it's very relaxing. Now I am gonna tell you some amazing stories about the stars and constellations so you can relax and take a nap. I am gonna wake you up before it's dawn so don't worry about anything," Miles said and Alex laid down on his side, placing an arm under his head as a pillow and closed his eyes as Miles began to tell him the story about Orion's constellation. Alex was focusing on Miles' voice and on the sound of the waves; the breeze from time to time was bringing the scent of Miles into his nostrils, and each passing minute, he wanted to get closer to his man. The need to be in his arms was so strong that no matter how much he wanted to fall asleep, his brain kept fighting the tiredness and focusing on moving closer to Miles instead of sleeping.

"Miles... can I sleep in your arms? I really need some quality sleep and two hours in your arms are like twenty four hours of sleep," Alex said in a pleading tone, hoping to convince Miles out of pity.

"Come on Alex, we were doing so well and now...now you're close to ruin everything. I knew I hadn't to talk to you tonight and it's been stupid to accept to see you," Miles said, not meaning any of the word just uttered because truth was that he also missed Alex desperately and needed to have him close.

"I know it, Miles, but I promise that I just need you to let me move close to you so I can lay my head on your chest; you don't even need to hug me with your arm because I just need to be close to you. Please."

"I can't let you do it, Aly; you don't know how to behave."

"I promise that I am just going to close my eyes and sleep," Alex went on with an already sleepy voice.

"No, Al, you're not going to do that. First, you're gonna nuzzle your nose in the crook of my neck, letting out soft, lovely moans, and after that, I am gonna feel your breath on my neck and your legs intertwining with mine and... Fuck, Alex, you know that I end up placing a kiss on your forehead instinctively and, after that, my body will start craving desperately for you. Sorry Alex I have not such a willpower tonight."

"Miles... please. I won't do any of the things mentioned, I swear it."

Miles was still laying there in the same position, looking up at the sky, gathering all the strength he had somewhere not to give up.

"I wanna use the _special voucher_ ," Alex said all of a sudden.

"You what?" Miles said moving into a sitting position and looking down at Alex.

"You got it correctly."

"Are you sure? I mean...you can ask me to do whatever you want, Aly... and you want to use it just to take a nap in my arms?"

"Exactly."

Miles smiled and shook his head. No matter how long he knew Alex, the man was always able to surprise him and what he had just said, was a proof of how much Alex loved him.

"Come here," Miles said, moving his left arm to invite Alex moving closer, and his heart melted looking at Alex smiling happily almost in ecstasy.

Alex shifted a bit until he was next to Miles and he adjusted himself around Miles' body and inside his arm. He took a few seconds to find the perfect position, letting out a few quiet moans in the process of making himself comfortable and then, a deep sigh of satisfaction left his mouth.

"I love You, Miles. Goodnight."

"I love you, Al. Goodnight and sweet dreams," Miles replied, placing a kiss on the other's forehead, smiling as he looked down at the happy man who was already dozing off in his arms.

It was a good thing that summer would bring a pause to the festival season; September would be their month off and they would be back at home, finally able to live their real life. Alex would be the last thing he would see before falling asleep and the first when he would open his eyes and they would enjoy each other's company all day long, laughing, playing, napping and making love because even if they were trying to mislead everyone, putting people on the wrong tracks, Milex was still a thing. A beautiful, precious, never-ending thing.


End file.
